


Again

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Love Is A Hurricane [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Cunnilingus, Divorced Couple, Exes who bang, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Never from me, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime and Brienne see their son's first school play.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised and super appreciative of the kudos I got with the first part of the series. Thank you so much for the support. I hope you love what happens next.

Backstage was Seven Hells. Harried teachers ran and called after children who were also running and squealing. Jaime sidestepped a few children dressed as dragons, his eyes scanning the crowd for Aeron.

There he was, he thought, smiling at the sight of his son. “Aeron!” He called out, turning left and right as more children, dressed as direwolves, stags and bears rushed toward a teacher screaming for them to fall in line. Aeron, good little boy that he was, waited until his daddy reached him. He was dressed as a Kingsguard, complete with a white cloak. Six other classmates dressed in the same costume surrounded him, and two were girls.

“’Daddy!” Aeron cried out, his face lighting up as a dimpled smile touched his plump, pink cheeks. Jaime picked him up from the ground, pretending to groan at his weight. Aeron laughed.

“Hey, you. Just thought I’d check on my little man before the curtain goes up,” Jaime said, butting his forehead lightly against his. Bright blue eyes looked back at him inquiringly.

“Where’s mommy?”

“She’ll be here,” Jaime promised. He and Brienne had been texting for about an hour now. He hoped he didn’t look as worried as he felt. She had been doing surgery for fourteen hours straight. Straight from her greens, she’d have to get dressed for Aeron’s play and drive. He wanted to pick her up from the hospital but she insisted one of them should see their son luck before the play began.

“Grandpa is outside too,” he continued, hoping to distract Aeron. Tywin was in the audience, saving their seats.

“He said after the play we’ll got out for pizza.”

“And we are. I’m going to pile anchovies on mine.”

“Eww, Daddy.” Aeron made a face.

Jaime pretended to shake his head in disappointment. “We have to do something about your pedestrian taste, son. But for now,” he kissed him on the forehead, “you’re gonna rock this play and have fun, you hear me?”

Aeron nodded and hugged him. “I’ll make you and Mommy proud.”

Jaime swallowed the lump in his throat and held him tight. “You always do. Don’t forget that, okay?”

He put Aeron back on the floor, gave him another kiss, and wished the other Kingsguard kids good luck. He looked at his watch as he walked back outside. Twenty minutes.

Tywin looked up when Jaime went to him. “Dad, I’ll meet Brienne outside. She still doesn’t know her way around here.”

“Go ahead. Is she close?”

“Maybe. I’ll call her.”

He was grateful his dad was there, not just to save the seats but to join him and Brienne in a moment they’ll never experience again: the first time their son was performing in a school play. Granted, Aeron only had one line but they were ready with recording devices. Jaime nodded and smiled at a few parents who called out to him. They were all moms, either divorced or single. He pushed the double doors open, sighing in relief at the soothing quiet of the hallway.

He took out his phone. _Are you on the way?_

Brienne replied a few seconds later. _Yes. Five minutes._

More parents were coming, but in trickles compared to the crowds just a while ago. Jaime waited by the front steps, his eyes scanning the street for Brienne’s white car. But it was a cab that pulled up in front of the school, and then out came Brienne. Her pale hair was windblown. She was dressed in a fitted turquoise sweater, black skirt, thick black tights and low-heeled ankle boots. She smiled at Jaime and hurried to him.

It took serious willpower to remain where he was. Brienne was not graceful nor smooth in her movements. Instead she was strong and sure, with hardly a sway from her wide hips. He loved watching her move, even when she was just walking.

Since telling each other about new prospects in their lives, they made the mutual promise to give these people a chance. It was probably the hardest thing they’ve had to do since the divorce but Jaime agreed. It wasn’t right to be fucking his ex-wife and still thinking she was the most wonderful person in the planet when there was another woman.

The pact lasted for all of five minutes. Jaime made the mistake of teasing Brienne about the man she was dating—Harvey, surname unknown because she refused to tell him more. He made kissing sounds to make her blush. He succeeded. But instead of getting a playful slap on the shoulder, she confessed that they had kissed.

They ended up fucking on the dining table.

The second time, on the same night, he fucked her against the wall. Then he made her come apart again and again with his tongue in her cunt, until she begged for mercy.

He wasn’t furious. He didn’t have the right to be. He was _fucking devastated_. Brienne was not conventionally attractive—or attractive at all—but she was a sensual and very responsive woman. The lightest kiss got her wet, and just upping the ante of a kiss got her panties soaked. Few men could resist that. Fewer would leave a woman like that. One idiot did.

Him.

He was not the only one to break the promise, however. When Brienne pressed him about Irma, the woman he was seeing, she had looked very upset for a minute. Her eyes were expressive and Jaime never had trouble reading them. Though she wished him luck shortly, her voice shook and her eyes were dangerously watery. He felt like the shittiest person at that moment.

Then she kissed him.

And it wasn’t enough to just kiss.

The last time they fucked was three days ago. They were in her kitchen, going over Aeron’s schedule and their own when they suddenly stopped talking. It was a rough fuck on the floor, their bodies bearing bruises afterward. But they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jaime pulled Brienne to his chest, just like old times, as if they had never been apart, actually. They talked about Irma and Harvey. They shouldn’t fuck again, she told Jaime. He agreed but pointed out there was something that still held them together to make it next to impossible to not want to fuck and be the way they were. “I always think about calling you at the end of the day,” he confessed.

“Why don’t you?” She asked.

His answer was crushing. “I’m no longer yours.”

She held him until it was time for him to leave. When she kissed him by his car, he sensed a finality.

“Did I make it?” Brienne asked him now, breathless and almost beautiful in the light of the sun and her cheeks flushed and getting more pink. Anxious blue eyes stared at him and he shook his head. He laughed at her loud sigh of relief and did not hesitate to let her fall in his arms as she did.

“With time to spare,” he assured her.

“Thank the gods,” she murmured against his ear. She hugged him all too briefly.

 _First the way she kissed me the last time and now this,_ Jaime thought, reluctantly dropping his arms to the sides. _Who the hell is this Harvey?_

His annoyance flitted away when Brienne took his hand. He missed having her hold him like this. She was bigger and stronger and he loved that about her. Her height, taller than him and one she always described as too much, reminded him that she was a person he looked up to in many ways. It also meant exceedingly long legs. Her big hands promised more care and healing than normal-sized ones.

 “Thank you for waiting for me out there,” she said as they walked down the empty hallway. “I’d have gotten lost. Can I still see Aeron?”

“No, I’m afraid not. But I saw him backstage.” Jaime kissed her on the cheek. “We made a really cute kid.”

She laughed. “He got my brains and your good looks.”

“Not all of them. He has your beautiful eyes.”

He slid an arm around her waist. Gods, why was it always so good to hold her?

“How did the surgery go?’

“From the look of things, very well. Thanks for asking.” Brienne told him. He noticed for the first time that her eyes looked too bright. Catching his stare, she blushed and mumbled, “I had three cups of coffee after the surgery. I hope I can hold my bladder until the very end of the play.”

“There’s a restroom up ahead.”

“Give me a minute?”

“Sure.”

She surprised him with a kiss on the lips before turning to enter the room.

Jaime stared after her, astonished. It odd to feel this way. Brienne had initiated before but the last time. . .he couldn’t shake the feeling. She had kissed him like they would never see each other again, crushing her mouth against his. His lips were still tingling the following day.

When she emerged from the restroom, Brienne looked less bright-eyed and her skin was strangely dewy. She blushed and said, “Splashed some water to my face. I can’t fall asleep on our son’s first play!”

His chest and stomach got warm at the words “our son.” He gave her a small smile and led her through the rest of the hallway. She ran her fingers across the row of lockers, occasionally flipping up the padlocks.

“Do you remember Aeron’s first day in school?” She suddenly asked, pausing to look at him.

“How can I forget?” They had a long debate about sending him to nursery. Jaime worried about Aeron being confined to homework more than toys or games. Brienne thought the same but was concerned about Aeron missing out because his parents wanted him to play just a little longer.

Jaime remembered everything from that first day and all the other days that led to it. He and Brienne were sleeping in separate rooms, and would face each other during breakfast, confused and hurt about the strangers they have become. For Aeron, they were able to put aside these issues, coming together to get him dressed and ready for his first day in nursery school.

They fussed over their boy, as expected of any parent. Jaime double-knotted his sneaker laces. Brienne couldn’t stop kissing him and reminding him to just approach his teacher if he suddenly wanted to go home. When the bell rang, they looked at each other in panic. It was time to let Aeron go.

Jaime hugged him. Brienne whispered she loved him. They stood in the schoolyard, watching as Aeron’s red sweater disappeared in the crowd of children. As it emptied and parents got back in their cars to drive away, they looked at each other.

“I remember everything,” Jaime continued. “Aeron wore a red sweater. He had twice the amount of freckles than usual. Just like you.” He searched her sapphire eyes as he added quietly, “Then we kissed.”

Brienne leaned against the row of lockers, her eyes dropping to her shoes. Jaime went to her, putting a hand on her waist while he caressed her cheek. She looked at him. Despite her low heels, she was much taller. His fingertips brushed the plump swell of her lip.

“Do you remember?” He asked huskily.

She closed her eyes as he firmed the press of his thumb on her lips, smudging her lipstick. “I never forgot,” she whispered.

He kissed her then, at first softly, like this was the first time they were doing this. As she responded, the kiss took a harder, more desperate turn. His hand climbed to wrap around her nape, drawing her down for the deeper contact of their lips and tongue. She threw her arms around him, flattening him against her body so they were pressed hard and intimately against each other. He slipped a hand under her skirt and as welcomed by the warmth of her thighs, the dampness of her underwear. He nibbled on her lower lip as he pumped a finger in her cunt before sinking it completely inside. 

“Wait,” she groaned, tearing her mouth away. Heavy-lidded eyes stared at him then darted up and down the hallway. “Jaime, someone might see.”

Then she was kissing him again, leaning away from the locker to rest fully against him. His laugh was swallowed by her mouth,  dissolving into a throaty growl. He allowed a nip and another before he suddenly pulled away to take her by the hand. Behind him, Brienne staggered to keep up.

“Y-You’re right.” She was breathless. “I’m an idiot. Of course. I said it myself. Someone will see—”

Jaime slammed his palm on one of the doors, hoping to get lucky right away. The Seven was with him. He smirked at Brienne’s red face and drew her tightly to his side, almost purring at the feel of her against him. The surprise on her face softened to comprehension, laced by a very vivid blush.

“Wha—Jaime, we _can’t_!” She exclaimed, digging in her heels on the floor but ending up dragged into the room anyway. Big eyes stared at the little chairs and tables, the padded mats on the floor painted with smiling animals, the artwork on the walls bearing childish scrawls. Jaime laughed and continued pulling her behind him. He gave her a rough yank and she cried out. Her body hit him hard and he was unprepared for the its force. He went down, hitting the padded floors ass-first as she toppled after him.

Brienne’s elbow smacked him on the ribs and he groaned. She apologized, moving off him. He held her fast, keeping her body pinned above his, her legs straddling his hips.

“We can’t kiss?” He demanded, pulling her down.

“This is a classroom!” She protested but slammed her mouth on his anyway. Jaime licked the tender, slick skin of her inner lips.

“So we can kiss in the broom closet?” He managed to whisper before she shoved her tongue in his mouth.

_“Oh, Jaime. . .”_

“We can kiss in the gym?” He asked between slides of their tongues against each other.

She gasped and cupped his face, giving him a wet, open-mouthed kiss straight out of a porno.

“I can fuck you in my car just out there?” He murmured, taking firm hold of her as he rolled so she was under him.

He pulled away, panting. Both of them were. Blinking up at him, she begged, “Fuck me here.”

He had to smile. “In the classroom?”

“Yes. Fuck me now. Fuck me always.”

That was all he needed.

As they kissed again, Jaime pushed her sweater until it gathered at her throat, baring her small, plump tits. He was quick to take one of her fat nipples in his mouth, sucking it mercilessly and loudly. Sharp whines left her throat as she thrashed and caressed him, grunting his name and mumbling sexy nonsense. He turned to take another nipple between his lips. His hands were busy rolling her tights down her legs. The sweet scent of her arousal rose from between their bodies.

Brienne pulled him back up, devouring his mouth. Fuck the gods but his cock was killing him. But he couldn’t deny her a kiss, nor himself.

His mouth returned to her breasts, torturing her nipples with more kisses and gentle bites, rough pinches between thumb and forefinger that made her cry out. He nibbled on the rounded swell of her tummy. His hand slipped under her skirt, found that her underwear was soaked now. _Seven Hells._ He was a fucking fool to walk away from this.

He continued kissing her, sniffing indulgently at her clean, soapy scent as he slid lower and lower down her body. Then his head was diving under her skirt for the sweet, wet treat of her cunt.

“Oh, Jaime,” Brienne moaned, her fingers pushing through his hair. “Jaime. _Please._ Jaime.”

He popped off her boots, yanked her tights and ripped her lace panties. Brienne gasped at the tearing sound then moaned throatily as Jaime flattened his tongue on her hairy, dripping seam and started to feast. The taste of her. The scent of her. _Fuck._

It was everything he had dreamed about. She was all he wanted.

He was reluctant to end his indulgence. He smiled at her half-closed eyes, her parted lips, the rosy bloom n her face and breasts. She whimpered as he turned her, helping her switch to her hands and knees. Then he unzipped his pants, seized her hips and slammed into her.

Brienne gasped.

He watched her claw at the mat before shifting his gaze to the freckled cheeks of her ass. Pale hairs lined the divide. Below it, her cunt sucked at his cock greedily, gripping it tighter with every thrust. “Touch yourself,” he begged her.

He felt her fingers flutter close to where they were joined before stroking the stiff nub between her folds. He started fucking her harder, faster, and her fingers followed his rough rhythm, abusing her clit until she shrieked. Jaime managed to thrust two more times before crying out her name. His back arched sharply, drawing a harsh grunt from his throat before falling on her back.

They lay curled up against each other, Brienne pulling his hand to her breasts and turning to kiss him. He cupped the gentle mounds, caressed the long line of her stomach.

“This isn’t the end, Brienne,” he told her, looking in her eyes.

She said nothing.

Now was not the time for this discussion but he couldn’t help it. She had to know.

They got dressed. Jaime straightened up his clothes and pocketed what remained of her panties. Brienne, who was blushing again, put her tights back on, then her boots. From her purse, she pulled out a hairbrush and her makeup kiss. She managed to tame the wild, sexy mess of her hair and fix her lipstick but her dazed, wide-eyed look told the world that on her way to the play, she stopped for some cock.

She pulled out a tissue next and dabbed at the lipstick on Jaime’s lips, his jaw. When he suddenly grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, he left her hold her breath. He looked at her curiously, and also with hurt.

Again, his mouth got the better of him. “Harvey.”

Brienne shook her head. “Jaime, please. Not now.”

“Alright.” He sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I don’t regret what just happened. I don’t regret what we’ve been doing.”

Then she kissed him, a light, gentle caress of her lips on his own. He hoped he was right in thinking it didn’t feel like goodbye.

The bell was ringing when they arrived at the theater. The lights were going off one and by one. They found their seats just before plunging the room in darkness. Jaime listened to Tywin asking Brienne how she was.

Lights came on the stage and the first act began. It was incomprehensible, as expected in a children’s play, with lots of missed lines, missed cues, a child suddenly cutting into the scene where he or she shouldn’t be in. There was much laughter and applause from the parents.

“When does Aeron come on?” Brienne whispered to Jaime.

“I believe he’s in the next scene,” he whispered back.

Indeed, as soon as he spoke, seven children dressed as Kingsguard came on the stage. Something sounding like a sob and a laugh came from Brienne. Jaime pulled out his portable video camera when Tywin suddenly took it.

“You should watch this with your own eyes,” he told them. “Let me record this.”

Through the soft lights from the stage, Jaime saw Brienne’s eyes sparkling with tears she refused to shed. “Thank you so much, Tywin,” she whispered.

“Of course, my dear,” Tywin told her. And with that, he went to the front of the stage, where some parents have already gathered to record their children’s first performance.

Aeron stepped forward and began his speech. “Everyone dreams of becoming knights. Boys and girls alike. . .”

“Oh my gods,” Brienne gasped.

“I didn’t know he has speaking lines!” Jaime muttered under his breath.

“. . . it is the duty of I, the Lord Commander, to write the names of the honorable Kingsguard in the White Book. . .”Aeron continued.

His speech ran for about a minute and half. When he finished, thunderous applause broke from the audience, the loudest coming from his parents. Jaime and Brienne shot to their feet, whistling and calling his name. Aeron, breaking character, grinned and waved happily at them.

“We love you!” Brienne called out.

The Kingsguard bowed and exited the stage. As the next scene began, Jaime and Brienne sat down. Tywin returned, a big smile on his face. “I got it.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Jaime told him. He took the camera back and smiled at Brienne.

She smiled back. It was a shy, hesitant smile. She knew no other way. Jaime’s felt his heartbeat quicken.

Then she reached for his hand, lacing her fingers between his. He looked at their joined hands then back to her face.

“Again, Jaime? Please?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, what does Brienne mean????
> 
> Thank you for reading although I'm sorry about the semi-cliffhanger. I hope the smut makes up for it. 
> 
> Cheers! And stay tuned for the conclusion.
> 
> *****
> 
> It was SeleneU's suggestion to name the people Jaime and Brienne are dating after the hurricanes. :-)


End file.
